The present invention is directed generally to an improved materials handling apparatus and method and more particularly to a permanent and reusable standard unit container provided with valves through which the air in the container may be removed and/or displaced by a substitute gas.
Presently known materials handling systems for grains, fruits, vegetables and other perishable liquid and solid goods generally result in certain field, transportation and storage losses of the products which can be very costly to the producer and/or marketer of the products.
With particular reference to grain products, each year around harvest time they are generally stockpiled in the open in shipping yards to await available transportation to market. Heretofore, the usual methods of transportation have been via rail grain cars, grain trucks or other such devices with seasonal limitations. After this seasonal use, the hopper cars must be stored for the next season's use. It is clearly uneconomical to keep and maintain expensive specialized devices that are used only a short period of the year as are the hopper cars.
Product losses add to the expense of present grain handling systems. The loss incurred from stockpiling and environmental conditions is estimated to be from ten to fifteen percent of the product. Along with this, it is known that the American farmer currently spends between fifteen and twenty-five cents per bushel of grain for drying and additional labor expense incurred in readying his product for market in open storage. Repeated handling of the grain such as by augering results in breakage of individual grains and exposure of the grain to the environment renders it subject to further deterioration during storage.
Fruits and vegetables are subject to damage during shipping from handling, weather, moisture, spoilage as well as rodents, their waste and other environmental conditions.
Finally, certain products such as toxic chemicals, explosives and spoiled food products may pose a substantial threat to the environment during shipment due to the danger of leakage or odorous fumes associated with them.
Accordingly, it is primary object of the invention to provide an improved materials handling apparatus and method.
Another object is to provide an improved materials handling system which eliminates the need for repeated handling of the material itself.
Another object is to provide a materials handling system utilizing standard unit containers adapted to be sealed and to have the air therein displaced by a substitute gas.
Another object is to provide an improved materials handling system including permanent reusable containers compatible with existing flatcars, trucks, warehouses, cargo planes, ships and the like.
Another object is to provide a materials handling system which minimizes product losses during storage and shipment.
Another object is to provide a materials handling apparatus which is readily adaptable to handling with existing machinery and to storage in existing facilities.
Another object is to provide an improved materials handling apparatus which is simple and durable in construction, and efficient and economical in operation.
These and other objects of the invention are believed to be resolved by the improved materials handling apparatus and method of the present invention.